Enter Camilla.
This episode introduces a major player in the current series. That of Harper attorney, Camilla Abbott (Griswold at the time). Bill Wolff: "And now, the continuing story of Harpers Falls. The first part of Harpers Falls is brought to you by Ivory soap, you get a pure and natural clean when you lather up with Ivory." The weather was decidedly cool for mid-May, and a young woman pulled her sweater around her shoulders. As she stepped off the MBTA train from Boston, the woman sighed. She didn't think this would have happened. Her name was Camilla Griswold, and she was not a happy camper. I never thought I would even consider coming down here, she thought, when Dad told me that Aunt Denise died, I had no idea she lived in the South Metro. I should have come here more often. She was trying to find the law office that her aunt owned. With Denise having died of cancer, there had been much speculation about what was going to happen. As Camilla walked to the law office, she saw someone who seemed familiar. It was Michael Harper, whose family had a lot of influence, and his family had been represented by her Aunt Denise for many years. "Are you Michael Harper?" Camilla asked. "I am indeed," he said, "and you are?" "Camilla Griswold," she introduced, "you knew my Aunt Denise?" "Denise Abbott was our family lawyer for many years," he said, "I am wondering what is going to happen to the office here." "Maybe this will help," Camilla said, giving him a document. Micahel perused the document, "You're the one who is coming to help with our legal issues?" he said astonished. "Yes," Camilla smiled, "I too am a graduate of Harvard Law School." "My son, Dylan, went there, as did my niece, Anyssa," Michael said. "I know them both," Camilla smiled, "I was amazed with how Dylan blew them away when he took the bar exam!" Just then, Anyssa Forson and her husband, Bryan, came up to the two. "Hello there," Anyssa greeted them, "who is this woman?" "I am Camilla Griswold," she greeted, "you must be the prosecutor for Harpers Falls?" "Yes," Anyssa smiled, "so is my husband, Bryan. Where are you from?" "Wellesley," Camilla said, "my aunt was Denise Abbott." "Oh, that's RIGHT," Anyssa said, "how could I forget?! You were coming into town. Jane Wurlitzer told me about that. So did my cousin, Astrid McIntyre." "The legal grapevine, eh?" Camilla grinned. "Guilty as charged," a young man came up to the assemblage, "I am Martin Donaldson, I worked with your aunt." "Aunt Denise spoke highly of you," Camilla said, "and I am sure we will work together just as well." "Well, then," Michael smiled, "let's get you in your office." Meanwhile, Shelby and Arthuria were coming to the office. "What is going on?" Shelby asked, "Denise had died a few weeks ago, and the office is open?" "Maybe the mourning time has passed," Arthuria reassured her friend, "it can't be mourning forever." "True," Shelby smiled, "let's go see what is going on." Shelby and Arthuria walked in, and the assemblage smiled. "Honey," Michael smiled, "meet the new owner of the Abbott law office." Shelby smiled, "I am Shelby Harper, Michael's wife." "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Harper," Camilla said, "I am Camilla Griswold, Denise Abbott's niece, and the new managing partner of Abbott law firm." Shelby was pleased. She remembered Camilla. (Mid-break announcement) Bill Wolff: "Stay tuned for the next part of Harpers Falls." Bill Wolff: "And now, the next part of Harpers Falls." Shelby and Arthuria had remembered Camilla. She had been in Denise's room when she was passing away. Camilla stood apart from the rest of her family. Apparently, she had a lot of issues with them. "I've not told my family what my plans are," Camilla said, reading Shelby's mind, "remember how they were towards me when I was in law school." "I know what you mean, dear," Shelby said, "I felt bad for you." "Anyway, this is a new beginning for me," Camilla grinned, "and family or no, I will be happy with it!" With that resolve, Camilla began her work. At the Beanery, located on the Crossroads, Sheila Watkins and her closest friends, Ashlea Frazier, Marcia Williamson, and Julia Cannell, were having a quick lunch. "I've heard that a new person has taken over Denise Abbott's law office," Ashlea smiled. "Anne Hamilton said something about that," Marcia said, "they said it is Denise's niece from Wellesley." "Wellesley?" Sheila said, "I remember someone from there." "Who?" Julia said, "I've been there only once." "I remember Denise telling me about her niece Camilla," Sheila said, "she attended a cotillion at Harper Academy. She had been dating a guy named Sean Griswold." "Wait a minute," Ashlea said, "Sean is Camilla's husband?!" "They must have married," Sheila said, "sometime back, and then she went to law school." "Who would know her?" Marcia asked. "I know Anyssa would," Sheila said, "and so would Dylan." "This is a mystery," Julia said. "Not quite, gals," Dylan said, coming up to his friends, "Camilla Abbott Griswold may well do a good job running her aunt's law office." "So, she DID marry Sean," Sheila said. "Yeah," Dylan said, "but I think, although she doesn't say much about it, he has been doing something rotten." The group was shocked. Bill Wolff: "Join us each weekday at this time, for the continuing story of Harpers Falls." Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes